User blog:Derp2000/Monday's Blog: Weapon Perk Review - Final Round
DISCLAIMER: I WILL BE SUSPENDING THE EXOTIC REIEWS FOR NOW, IF MORE EXOTIC OPEN TO US LATER ON, THEN I WILL OPEN IT BACK AGAIN THESE ARE MY OPINIONS, IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY COMMENTS/QUESTIONS, FEEL FREE TO PUT IT DOWN BELOW: Welcome to my newest mini-series, Weapon Perk Review. This week, I will be reviewing the Final Round. Final Round is a damage boost perk that puts more damage on the last bullet than all the others. As you know, this perk has been a tear in Trials, but I want to see if it's really worth the time to reforge weapons or get new weapons. Final Round has been very useful, especially in ToO. I've had it with my LDR 5001 for a long time, and Final Round was always consistent on killing players with body shots (The damage is 223 on body). The perk is really useful in a couple weapon types, like Sniper Rifles, Hand Cannons, & Shotguns. It can also be useful for other weapons such as Scout Rifles, but they don't have a major impact (unlike the other weapons that I've mentioned), when the perk is activated. Only Luck in the Chamber (Which has the same damage boost for 1 bullet) is the other perk that also is damage boost/1 bullet Perk Combinations: Hand Cannons - Luck in the Chamber & Final Round (If that's even possible) Having these 2 perks will not only boost your damage, but TWICE! Doing 33% bonus to one bullet is nice, but when you can easily 2 shot body shot a player without Hawkmoon, then you've done your job. It's nice to have one of this, but getting both will not only make you stronger, but lethal to many players all around Destiny (Your console though). Sniper Rifles - Hidden Hand & Final Round With these 2, you'll be hitting & killing players easily. It not only good for players that don't have their best aim, but also for experienced players not wanting to waste their last precious bullet in the magazine. Just aim at a player, and Hidden Hand will help you to kill the player. Overall, these 2 perks go very well to each other Shotguns - Shot Package & Final Round Shot Package's Accuracy & Final Round's bonus damage, you'll seriously pack a massive punch. Great for weapons that you can boost the range (Which I do, Judgement VI and Matador 64). Not only you'll have a easier time of killing players, but you can also do it longer ranges with the right weapon combinations. Overall, these perks will not only give you a "Hidden Hand" to your shotgun, it will make your life easier in virtually every situations Overall, Final Round is great with any perk, but those perks that I've shown you are the ones that are the most lethal when having the perk. If you guys have any comments/questions/other reasons why this perk is good/bad, feel free to put it down below. Category:Blog posts